La lluvia de mi corazón
by Kurousagii
Summary: Fue un día lluvioso cuando la guerra contra el Conde del Milenio había terminado, en días lluviosos, me siento más cercana a ti... en días lluviosos, quiero sujetarte fuertemente y decirte lo importante que eres para mí...
1. Chapter 1

_DGM no es mío._

* * *

Fue un día lluvioso cuando la guerra contra el Conde del Milenio había terminado, en la horrible noche de ese mismo día... Allen-kun estaba afuera de la Orden mirando al cielo nublado y las gotas frías cayendo sobre él, sus ojos platinos estaban perdidos entre el tiempo y el espacio…Yo… yo odiaba verlo sufrir. Quería conocer los sentimientos que guardaba en ese frágil corazón…Cómo saber lo que por su mente pasaba, como entender lo que de su vida pensaba, todo eso y más… yo lo quería saber. Quería protegerlo, pero como lo hacia, si al final, la que salía siendo protegida… era yo. A veces... quisiera entenderte…Quiero entender lo que piensas… Allen-kun. Sin darme cuenta, empecé a caminar hacia él, paso a paso mojándome con cada gota que me tocaba, lentamente llegando a donde él estaba… su mirada me observó, su pelo mojado pegado a su rostro, volteado hacia mí, sus ojos hermosos, profundos, y sobre todo únicos… me paré en seco, mirándolo a la cara, ninguna palabra salió de nuestros labios, y al mismo tiempo volteamos al cielo nublado una vez más… el agua era fría… era un sentimiento doloroso, pensando que por fin esta guerra había terminado…

-Al fin… Allen-kun…Gracias- sentía como unas lágrimas salían de mis ojos, él no las notaba por la lluvia… pero de repente un brazo me rodeo, quedando en el pecho de Allen.

-No fue nada…- creo… que vi una sonrisa salir de su rostro, mis ojos se abrieron un poco, no me esperaba esa respuesta, menos el gesto… menos un abrazo. Escuchaba su corazón palpitar, era un sonido dulce, cerré mis ojos disfrutando de una melodía de latidos que sólo yo podía escuchar en ese momento… fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de mis sentimientos, de cuanto lo quería. Y que ahora mi mundo solo se había convertido en él. Luchaba por él y lo quería proteger. Mi mano subió a su pecho agarrando con fuerza su uniforme, como pidiéndole a gritos que no me volviera a soltar. _¿Tantas __eran __mis __ganas __de __tenerlo __a __mi __lado?__¿Tanto __así __lo __necesitaba?..._

-Te quiero Allen…- sin darme cuenta lo dije… poco a poco subí mi cabeza, como_…__¿Esperando __una __respuesta?..._ eso creo, pero me encontré con un Allen sorprendido, con su boca entreabierta, y pude sentir, como su corazón se aceleró un poquito, sentía mis mejillas un poco calientes a pesar de que seguía lloviendo, mordía mi labio inferior, mis ojos esperanzados, necesitaba escuchar su respuesta ahora mismo… entonces Allen sonrió, de nuevo… yo amaba cuando sonreía, aunque a veces fuera fingida… yo la adoraba y la quería solo para mí.

-También te quiero Lenalee…- y después de habérmelo dicho me besó en la frente… sentí como si el tiempo se detuviera, sentí sus suaves labios sobre mi piel, y desee que ese momento jamás avanzará, lo atesoraría en el fondo de mi corazón y JAMÁS lo intentaría sacar… pero, los segundos no son eternos, eso ya lo sabía, solo quería estar así un poco más, pero él se separó…

-Nos resfriaremos si seguimos aquí, Lenalee, entremos…-me dijo

"_No me importa si me resfrío, o si es el fin del mundo, yo solo quiero estar contigo siempre… siempre"_

-Si…- sentía sueño, mis ojos se entrecerraban y apenas los podía tener abiertos, Allen aún no había roto el abrazo, era feliz, me preguntaba cuando volvería vivir un momento así, tropecé y caí de rodillas, cabizbaja, busqué la mano de Allen, la encontré, entrelacé sus dedos con los míos, la apreté y no la solté a pesar de que dormida yo quedé.

-Te quiero Allen…- y en su pierna yo me recargué, mientras tomaba su mano… esperaba tener un dulce sueño con él.


	2. Aférrame a la lluvia de tu corazón

DGM no es mío.

* * *

Mirando hacia fuera de mi ventana sentada sobre una silla, estaba recordando ése día lluvioso que viví. Hoy… también estaba lloviendo y veía las gotas de lluvia caer sobre la ventana… fue en aquél día lluvioso, que empecé a ir depositando mi confianza en ti, donde me enseñaste tus verdaderos sentimientos, que nunca le mostrabas a nadie y tenías escondidos en ese corazón con llave. En días lluviosos, tengo el sentimiento de que estoy más cerca de ti…En días lluviosos, pienso en ti muchas más veces de lo que lo hago normalmente…Quiero concederte todos tus deseos con mi poder, quiero sujetarte fuertemente, y jamás separarme de ti… Quiero… que sonrías felizmente más que nadie en el mundo. Estoy muy agradecida de tenerte conmigo Allen-kun, se me escapó una sonrisa, y me toqué la frente donde ése día lluvioso él me besó, y cerré mis ojos recordando… ya había pasado un tiempo desde eso, pero aún así seguía siendo preciado para mí… después de eso mi hermano mandó a Allen-kun a una misión, a él lugar donde se llevo a cabo la pelea contra el Conde del Milenio, sólo para asegurarse que en verdad la Guerra había acabado, y… aún no ha regresado, mi cara cambio a una de preocupación rápidamente…

Desearía verlo… salí de mi cuarto a tomar un poco de aire, adoraba el viento fresco que hacía cuando llovía… cuando de repente, cerré mis ojos, viendo incontables imágenes de Allen-kun y yo, momentos felices, tristes, dolorosos… de cualquier tipo… y pensé en voz alta…

-¿Qué debería hacer con estos sentimientos…? qué son dolorosos y a la vez lindos… que me lastiman pero a la vez me curan esas heridas de amor, pero si él no los sabe de que sirve tenerlos… ¿Qué debo hacer con éstos sentimientos que tengo hacía ti… Allen-kun…?-

-Sólo dilos- una segunda voz se escuchó , abriendo mi boca y mis ojos sorpresivamente, y… yo sabía quién era… pero tenía miedo de ver su cara… y saber lo que me respondería… volteé hacia atrás lentamente, tragando saliva que hasta sentía un nudo en la garganta…

-Allen-kun… ¿Desde cuándo…?-

-Qué es lo que me quieres decir… Lenalee- caminaba hacia lentamente, mi corazón haciendo doki doki (N.A- amo decir doki doki cuando late el corazón xD) sonaba tan fuerte que tenía miedo a que lo escuchara, retrocedía con miedo… Con miedo de decirle mis sentimientos… que cobarde que soy…

-Yo…- mis ojos empezaron a lagrimear sin darme cuenta y él ya estaba enfrente de mi agarrándome del brazo, para que ya no me moviera

-Lenalee… ¡No te alejes de mí!- me gritó, la lluvia en ese momento se escucho más fuerte como resonaba en el suelo y en el cielo…

-Eres mi realidad, mi única verdad… por tanto tiempo te soñé, y ahora que al fin me siento tan cerca de ti, no te abandonaré, ¡No lo quiero hacer!- con sus ojos posados sobre mí, me besó, mirándonos mutuamente, con sus dulces labios tocando los míos, rompió el beso…

-No renuncies a nuestro amor…- dijo, abrazándome, poniendo mi cabeza en su pecho con la última vez, escuchando sus latidos al estar cerca de mí, habían cambiado esos sentimientos…

-Allen… Te quiero, te quiero demasiado… por favor… déjame besar tu ser, el mundo que otros no ven… no me sueltes, sólo somos tú y yo, que importa lo demás…Te quiero Allen, te quiero…ya no quiero más ocultártelo sólo aférrame a tu corazón- abrazándolo, aferrándome a él para que jamás me soltase, aceptaré tus cálidos sentimientos y me quedaré a tu lado siempre… tomé delicadamente su rostro y lo acerqué a mí… y lo besé tiernamente, disfrutando del viento que soplaba a nuestro favor, con la lluvia de nuestro lado y nuestro amor…

"_En días lluviosos, tengo el sentimiento de que estoy más cerca de ti… en días lluviosos, quiero sujetarte fuertemente y decirte lo importante que eres para mí... en un día lluvioso, fue cuando descubrí estos extraños sentimientos que tenía hacía ti…"_


End file.
